A variety of attempts have been made in the past to implement the loading of articles into a vehicle compartment.
Thus, Gordos in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,528 has provided attachment channels secured to a trunk lid from which telescoping bars may be extended to support hook and tackle arrangements to facilitate lifting of an article into the trunk.
Mann in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,200 discloses a crane positioned within the trunk compartment for use in lifting articles into the trunk after the lid is lifted.
Riley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,574 shows another variant of a crane arrangement in a car trunk.
These prior art devices as above discussed are relatively complex, and employ structures such as the cranes of Riley and Mann, or the slide bars of Gordos which occupy storage capacity in the vehicle.